Tanked Up Yugioh Cards
Tanked Up Yugioh Cards Ultimate Tank Fusion Monster Lvl: 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Type: Machine ATR: Earth Materials: Aqua Tank + Pyro Tank + Terra Tank + Blackness Tank + Shining Tank + Cyclone Tank (Note that polymerization can fuse hand cards) Effect: When this card is summoned, Banish all of your opponents hand cards. When this card attacks a defense position monster, Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Battle damage taken from battles involving this card (Including damage to your opponent) is halved. This card is unaffected by effects of spells and traps Aqua Tank Lvl: 7 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Type: Machine ATR: Water Effect: If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is special summoned, special summon 2 machine type monsters from your hand or deck. Pyro Tank Lvl: 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600 Type: Machine ATR: Fire Effect: You can tribute this card by tributing your opponents monsters instead of your own. Once for turn, you can inflict 300 points of damage for each machine type monster on your field. Terra Tank Lvl: 7 ATK: 0 DEF: 3000 Type: Machine ATR: Earth Effect: If you have another machine type monster in your hand, you can special summon this card from your hand. Machine type monsters you control cannot be targeted by effects. Blackness Tank Lvl: 7 ATK: 3000 DEF: 0 Type: Machine ATR: Dark Effect: You can normal summon this card without tributing, but you must summon it in face up Defense mode if you do. Once for turn you can switch this card to defense mode to allow all machine type monsters you control to attack twice this turn. Shining Tank Lvl: 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500 Type: Machine ATR: Light Effect: You can send one monster from your hand to the graveyard to summon this card, but it can't attack the turn it's summoned. You can gain 400 LP for each Machine Type Monster on the field. Cyclone Tank Lvl: 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2800 Type: Machine ATR: Wind Effect: You can banish 3 monster from your graveyard to special summon this card. Once for turn, you can select one monster your opponent controls, and shuffle it into his deck. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this effect. Desert Heat Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: Each turn, your opponent's monsters lose 200 ATK. Rumble in the Jungle Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: Once for turn, you can add one trap card from your deck to your hand. Deep Freeze Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: Once for turn, you can negate the effect of a card on the field until the end phase. Dusty Debris Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: During each standby phase, each player must discard one card. Jungle Boogie Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: Once for turn, you can add one spell card from your deck to your hand. In the Dock Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: Once for turn, you can banish one monster you control until your next standby phase. Electric Shock Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: Once for turn, you can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Melting Point Spell Card Type: Continuous Effect: Each player takes 500 damage during your standby phase. Tank Mine Trap Card Type: Normal Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack, then inflict damage to the opponent equal to half the attacking monsters ATK Snowball Spell Card Type: Equip Effect: The equipped monster's effect is negated. Swinging Axe Spell Card Type: Normal Effect: This card remains active for three turns. During the time in which it's active, any attacking monsters ATK will be halved. Fire Shooting Mouth Trap Card Type: Continuous Effect: When this card is activated, summon it as a monster. (ATR: Fire, Lvl: 4, ATK: 800, DEF, 800). During the opponent's turn, it turns back into a trap. While this card is a trap, your opponent take 200 damage if they activate a spell card. While this card is a monster, it can attack directly. Battleship Lvl: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Type: Machine ATR: Earth Effect: When this card attack a defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Electric Tower Lvl: 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Type: Thunder ATR: Earth Effect: During your opponent's battle phase, you can target one monster your opponent controls, that monster can't attack. Lava Pit Trap Card Type Normal Effect: When your opponent special summons a monster with 2000 ATK, destroy that monster. All done! Category:Chiselerlikescheese Category:Nitrome Yugioh cards